Noche Buena
by ladyd10
Summary: Sometimes when you grow up welloff you're poor and sometimes when you grew up with nothing, you had everything.


_**Noche Buena**_

Eric paused before entering the firing range. The loud, sharp report of gunfire could be heard clearly. He knew Calleigh was working a case of a four year old shot by her seven year old brother who was innocently playing with his uncle's firearm. That the uncle was a Miami Dade corrections officer was making it personally very hard on all of them and to top everything off, it was the holidays.

Eric waited for the gunfire to fade away before entering. He leaned in the doorway and watched Calleigh retrieve the spent bullets for comparison. Although her face was impassive; all business, he could see sadness in her bearing. It was the same sadness that they all felt for the Cruz family.

Calleigh let the last bullet fall onto the tray with a metallic ping and stood up, noticing Eric for the first time. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked, approaching him.

"Not long. Are those from the Cruz case?" he asked, indicating the tray.

She sighed softly. "Yeah. I feel so bad for that family. I mean, the daughter isn't dead, thank goodness, but she may be paralyzed for life." Her voice took a hard edge to it. "That Officer Martinez could have been so careless as to not remove the magazine and clear the chamber as well as failing to engage the safety is beyond me. That little girl doesn't deserve to pay for her uncle's stupidity."

Eric nodded in agreement. "I know, Cal. It pisses me off, too."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to vent at you...again," she added with a self-conscious chuckle. "So, what do you need?"

Glad for the change of subject, he said, "I was wondering if you were doing anything for Christmas."

She shrugged. The holidays were never really all that wonderful for her for as long as she could remember. They always ended in some sort of alcohol induced brawl and broken hearts. It might as well have been just another day. "Working like I do every year. This year, especially with my dad in New Orleans for the holidays, there's really nothing else for me to do. I might as well be of use to the people of Miami. It's not like I have any family traditions that I want to uphold anyway."

"You're not planning anything with Jake?" Eric asked, then mentally kicked himself for bringing it up.

_Idiot!_

"No; you know Jake and I broke it off a month ago. And, even if we hadn't, he left to visit with his family in Michigan." She looked up at him. "Why are you asking?"

"Just curious," Eric replied quickly, too quickly.

"Curiosity about my holiday plans, or lack thereof is not in your character. What's up?" Calleigh persisted.

"I, uhm, I was wondering if you'd like to come to my family's Noche Buena celebration," Eric finally managed. He was only mildly surprised to find butterflies zinging around in his stomach as he awaited her answer. _Please, please let her say yes. She could use a little joy. She's been so sad lately._

The invitation took Calleigh completely off guard. She blinked a couple of times and busied herself with her bullets for a few moments before answering. "Isn't that just for family?"

"No, not at all! It's for family, extended family and friends. It's a huge party with a whole roasted pig, some chickens, plenty of rice, beans, greens, lots of music, dancing and fun. It starts around sunset and lasts all night," Eric explained, his own excitement about the celebration evident in his eyes and voice. "Please say you'll come. Spend Christmas Eve with my family."

Calleigh's cheeks colored. "But, Eric, it's not like we're dating or anything. I'd feel awkward."

"You know my folks love you, especially after what happened this year. Dad doesn't call just anybody his "little babushka", you know. They adore you," Eric pleaded. He grinned wickedly. "If you don't come, I'll tell Valera what my dad calls you."

"Eric, that's blackmail and it's not like everyone doesn't know by now that my dad calls me Lambchop. It's no less embarrassing," Calleigh said sternly, although every inch of her longed to give in and be enveloped by the Delko family's warmth and love. It was an ache so familiar to her made sharper by the time of year. _Eric was so lucky to have a family like his._

Eric dropped his voice, all teasing gone. "Please come, Cal. I'm not pitying you or anything, but no one should be stuck all alone during the holidays. This last year has been hard on you with Dupree and now with the whole mess with Berkley. I haven't had it easy, either. I still have a bullet in my head. This last year has been shit for the both of us and I think we both deserve a little laughter, good food and good company. C'mon, what do you say?"

Calleigh let a small smile play around her lips. "Alright. My shift ends at seven. Is that too late to show up?"

Eric grinned broadly, his eyes twinkling; very much like his old self before that bullet buried itself in his brain. "Great! That's perfect. I'll let mom know to expect you. Oh, you don't have to bring anything except an appetite and dancing shoes."

Calleigh laughed to herself as Eric practically bounded away, pleased that she'd accepted the invitation. In truth, she was glad she had, no matter how awkward she'd feel at first. She hadn't exactly been relishing celebrating, or more like not celebrating the holidays by herself. Now, at least, she would have something to do on Christmas Eve with someone she cared about and cared about her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was in full swing; music, laughter and dancing at a joyful frenzy when Calleigh walked into the Delko back yard. The air was filled with a mixture of Spanish and English and Russian. There were a couple of curious glances sent her way; her blonde hair and fair skin signaling her as definitely not Cuban. She stood as tall as possible and scanned the crowd for Eric.

"My little babushka, you've finally made it!" Eric's father, Pavel, cried beside her, startling her. He embraced her in a huge bear hug that threatened to squeeze the stuffing out of her. "The pig is almost ready. Come in, come in!"

With his arm draped protectively around her, Pavel escorted her inside the home and into the kitchen where Clorinda Delko, Eric's mother, was busily making more mojo sauce and stirring enormous pots of rice and beans and other delicious, fragrant and exotic things.

Clorinda looked over to see who the new arrival was. She wiped her hands on her much loved and much stained apron before warmly embracing Calleigh. "Mija, I thought you'd never make it. Eric said you were off at seven."

"I was, Mrs. Delko, but I wanted to get you a little something. Call it my Southern upbringing, but you never go to a party with empty hands," Calleigh said, holding out a box of Clorinda's favorite chocolates.

"Gracias, mija, Eric is playing bartender tonight. He's out back by the pit. Make yourself at home," Clorinda said, taking the chocolates and placing a kiss on Calleigh's cheek.

"Do you want any help? I know my way around a kitchen," Calleigh offered.

Clorinda made a shooing gesture at her. "No, you go on out and have a good time. Eric has been looking for you."

_He has? _Calleigh thought with a small smile. She was unprepared for the flush of pleasure that she felt in knowing that Eric was anticipating her arrival. She stepped out of the kitchen and back into the back yard. She headed over to the makeshift bar, a folding camp table, near the roasting pit. The warm, spicy smell of cooking pork with garlic and onions assaulted her. Her stomach growled, reminding her of her missed lunch. She sidled up to the "bar". "Is there a mojito with my name on it?"

Eric's face lit with undeniable happiness. "You bet there is. What took you so long?"

"I stopped to get your mom that imported chocolate she likes so much," she explained, accepting the lime and mint drink.

"I told you that you didn't have to bring anything," he admonished.

"Shoot me; I'm Southern," she replied, flashing him a saucy grin.

Eric grinned back as his father came over and shooed him from behind the bar telling him to go and dance. Almost shyly, he took Calleigh's hand and lead her into the grass as a fast salsa began to play. By the end of it, they were both flushed and laughing

"The roast is ready!" Pavel called, bringing everyone's attention to the newly built roasting pit. He peeled the foil cover back, revealing a mouth-watering and fragrant roast pig. Several chickens and a couple of fish surrounded the guest of honor.

"May we not hunger nor thirst in the coming year. May life be as spicy as mojo and may the rum never run out. Let's eat!" Pavel said in a sort of benediction. Laughter rung out as the first slices of pork filled the serving platters.

"That's the oddest prayer I've ever heard," Calleigh laughed as she accepted some meat, placing a liberal amount of mojo sauce on top of it.

Eric chuckled, "It's not really a prayer. Castro outlawed the celebration of Christmas so it's more of a good wish."

"Well, I like it."

They found a corner of one of the picnic tables and sat themselves down to eat. They were joined by many of the Delko's neighbors, whom, in their excitement of the celebration, only spoke in Spanish and were pleasantly surprised when Calleigh joined in the conversation in that language as well. Many gave Eric approving nods.

Between rounds of roast meat and mouth watering side dishes the dancing continued, Eric and Calleigh falling into a comfortable rythmn of dancing with each other and then different partners, always returning to each other before parting again. They danced slow and then fast; a whirlwind of music and laughter.

Midnight came and the party calmed somewhat as many left for Midnight Mass, only to return after to continues the celebrating. The hours dwindled to the wee and when Eric caught up with Calleigh again, she was seated on a covered lawn swing, gazing up at the pinking dawn sky. He sat down next to her and she surprised him by leaning her head on his shoulder. She sighed contentedly.

Eric looked down at her. "What are you thinking about?"

"How lucky you are. Eric, you're one of the richest people in the world to me," she began softly. "I never had any of this. Sure, my family was well off and we never had to worry about material things, but we were poor. The holidays were never anything to celebrate. I have no traditions that I want to keep alive."

Eric's heart clenched. She never talked about her private life, or even about her childhood so openly. He was beginning to see why. It must have been so empty and sad. It wasn't something she really wanted to remember. "Calleigh, I-"

"Let me finish. Your family came here from Cuba with nothing but each other and built a life for all of you here. I know; I see what the new arrivals go through. I'm not blind. It's many years before they can afford even the most meager of things, but they have more than I ever did. They have families that cherish them and a community to belong to. I know your family struggled at first. I know they had to fight for everything they have, especially with your dad being Russian and the Cold War making him an unpopular choice to employ. But you all did it. You didn't just exist; you thrived. You have this living, breathing community to belong to and you are so fortunate. And I'm fortunate that you asked me to be a part of this tonight. I had more fun than I've had in a long while. Thank you for including me. It's the best Christmas...no, it's the only real Christmas I've ever had," Calleigh explained at length. She snuggled up to him a little more.

Eric let his arm snake around her waist and he pulled her closer, thinking about what she had just said. She was right. He was fortunate to have the rich traditions and vital community around him. He was fortunate to come from a good home with loving parents and wonderful sisters. He wondered at the empty holidays that Calleigh must have had growing up. He really didn't want to dwell too heavily on what it must have been like for her. It was too sad a thought for such a night. He laid his cheek on her head. "I'm glad you came. When I invited you, I didn't know how ... if I would have known I would have included you years ago. I always assumed that you had something to do. The holidays are meant to be like this with sharing and joy. You're right. There were Christmases that we didn't get anything other than what we could make for each other, but we had each other. I just never knew how important that was until this year. I don't remember last Christmas. You've just made this Christmas all the more precious to me. We made you happy. That's what it's about."

Calleigh looked up at him and something inside her just gave in. She reached up and caressed his cheek, her lips tentatively brushing his. When she felt him respond, she deepened the kiss, sighing once they broke apart. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"But..."

"I don't have to tell you; you know already," Calleigh said, once again resting her head on his shoulder.

"You were scared. And Jake was...?" Eric pushed. He had to know.

"Familiar and comfortable and not frightening. I knew what I was getting into with him. There was no new territory. I knew what would happen and it did and it hurt and I'm over it," Calleigh said softly.

"And you're over it."

"I'm over it because I knew it would happen. He chose his career over me...again. I expected nothing less. It wasn't if; it was just a matter of when," Calleigh admitted. "I guess I'm just a masochist."

"No, I think that you've lived with hurt for so long that you don't know what it's like to live without it," Eric said, pulling her closer. "Happiness has always been temporary, hasn't it? It doesn't have to be, you know."

She nodded. "I'm beginning to see that. Happiness is caring more about someone else than yourself; wanting to make them happy." She gathered her courage to say the next words because he could shatter her in an instant. "You make me happy."

Eric wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, scarcely being able to comprehend what she had just said. All eloquence left him. "You make me happy, too," he said simply.

"Then it's settled," she replied as relief washed over her, making her nearly dizzy from the sensation. She snuggled into his embrace and couldn't help her eyes from closing as the first rays of dawn appeared over the horizon. They were both happy and that was enough.


End file.
